


Do you ever dream of the world like I do?

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: Magnus Bane and his warlock son, Max Lightwood-Bane, are about to witness a celestial event that only occurs every 70 something years and reminisce about the last time they watched it together with their loved ones...





	Do you ever dream of the world like I do?

A cat-eyed man and a blue-skinned man with white horns were sitting on the patio of a fancy apartement with four drinks set on a table between them, watching the night sky for the comet which was said to appear any time now.

“Papa, do you remember the last time we saw the comet pass us by?”, the younger warlock asked, his blue eyes not leaving the sky.

“I do, Blueberry.”, the older one retorted, his fingers caressing the rim of his glas as if it was a lover’s skin. How he yearned for the intertwining of their fingers right there and then.

“But Daddy and Rafe aren’t here this time.”

“I know, Blueberry.”

A silence settled between them and Magnus looked to the place on the bench beside him that was still empty. The place were Alexander Lightwood was not sitting.

Then he looked at their son, whose eyes had left the sky in order to watch the empty chair in which his brother was not sitting either.

“Is it wrong to do this without them?”, Max inquired. “It feels wrong.”

He met his father’s sad eyes and knew, what neither of them said out loud. Nothing was ever right without the four of them together at the end of the day.

The grace of the comet in it’s everlasting light adorned the sky, while the two immortal warlocks were captured by the memories of the beauty of a day long gone by.

 

_“We need to see this.”, Rafe said again during breakfast. “The comet appears only every 70-something years, guys!” The seven year old had clearly set his mind to it and was not in a mood to be told “No“._

_Magnus exchanged a look with Alec and got an If-it-is-important-to-him-Shrug._

_“Max?“, he asked the five year old._

_“Whatever… I don’t care.“, the blue child responded._

_Magnus sighed. “Celestial event it is then.“_

_Rafe grinned from ear to ear, while the rest of his family went on with their breakfast routine, their minds set on going about their day._

_Magnus and Alec exchanged a chaste kiss, before they went their seperate ways for the day. And another day went by without further ado._

_The evening was packed with preperations for the night as well as for the next day. Alec and Magnus having settled into their roles as parents to an extend were there was not much time left for just the two of them._

_Even as they sat on the patio, waiting for the night to settle over New York, everyone was still somewhat distracted and restless. Magnus busy to sooth a tired Max and Alec trying to focus on a report._

_They had however prepared drinks and found the time to toast to each other, engulfing in a kiss, before their kids had demanded their attention again._

_“Look.“, Max said eventually, jolting them back to the matters at hand._

_They each looked up, amazed by the beauty of the sky. Except for Rafael who had fallen asleep some time ago without any of them noticing._

_When their eyes returned to each other, the light still reflected in their gaze and Alec smiled contentedly at Magnus. Their hands finding each other in the dim light. Their eyes unable to focus on anything else, until they closed them shortly before their lips reunited in a tender kiss, that wasn’t cut short._

_Meanwhile, Max still sat motionless on Magnus’ lap, looking at the stars with so much sincere wonder in his blue eyes, it was as if the world turned without them for a while._

 

Magnus hadn’t heard footsteps approaching, but felt warm fingertips tenderly running through his hair. “Alexander.”, he sighed contentedly. “I am sorry we couldn’t be here.”, his husband whispered, his lips almost touching his temple. Magnus tried to catch Alec’s hand but it was gone before his finger’s could close around his wrist.

“You miss the comet every time.”, Max laughed and punched his older brother playfully, who had appeared with their father.

Magnus turned his head to watch their sons bickering and the next thing he knew, was that Alec’s head sank heavy into his lap. The warlock felt his heart pound in his chest and he set his glas down in order to craddle his lover’s face.

“Welcome home, Alexander.”, he said in a low voice, almost inaudible, and bend down to kiss his husband. His lips were warm and soft and he never wanted to let go of this feeling ever again.

Alec smiled, when their lips parted and took the warlocks ringed hand, that lay firm against his chest, into his. Their fingers intertwined like they always had, lovingly and sure.

“The Clave abboarded our mission sooner.”, he explained, while his gaze never left the cat-eyed man’s face.

“They still redline us for beeing immortal. You can see it in their eyes.”, Rafe chimmed in.

“Why are you even still with the Shadowhunters.”, Max complained.

“Because we are what we are, Max.”, his father explained, turning his head in his husband’s lap. “Immortality or not.”

Magnus’ hand was tenderly caressing his husband’s temple, not taking part in that everlasting argument. Knowing that Alec was still bearing the memento of his late family of Shadowhunters.

And while the voices of his family filled the cool summer air, Magnus Bane found his gaze shift back to the stars, grateful that they would have many more chances to see the comet… Together.

It was when he felt a firm grip on the collar of his shirt, that he cast his cat-eyes down to meet dark brown orbs gazing tenderly up at him. And he found himself wondering, what the universe could hold against a future like this. When their lips met in whispered “I love you“’s he was certain, that the answer was “Nothing at all.“

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you are glad this was not a mortal!Alec fanfiction... #saveShadowhunters


End file.
